Escape and Evade
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Logan sends Max and Alec out on a routine mission when things go awry. Max and Alec must depend on one another to survive, can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Escape and Evade

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Incomplete

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Medium is the Message" | Alternate Universe

Season: 2

Rating: R

Content Warning: This story contains language and violence.

Summary: Logan has sent Max and Alec on a routine mission when things go awry they must depend on each other to survive. 

Author's Note: Ever wonder how Max and Alec would react if they had to rely on one another to survive. I think it would really be interesting. That is what it would take for Max to see past Alec's smart-ass don't give a crap attitude and for Alec to see past Max as nothing but a good lay. 

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

Part I

"This is great. This is just great!" Max yelled as she pounded on the door. 

"I thought you said Logan had this place scouted out?" Alec asked getting upset. 

"He did you just screwed up, " Max said trying to find a way out. 

"You're saying this is my fault?" he asked pointing to himself. "If I recall you're the one who caught their attention in the first place."

"Well, you were the one who led us into here!" she yelled. 

"You seemed to agree with me about going this direction, " he said defending himself. 

"Whatever, just don't talk to me right now. You are such a screw up, " she said picking up a bar from the ground and wedging it between the two doors. Alec made a move to help her push the bar but she just snapped at him, "Get away from me I don't want to be stuck in here with you for more than a minute!"

"Oh, believe me I don't want to be stuck in here with you either so shut up and push, " Alec said as he helped her pry at the doors. For half an hour they messed with the doors when Max stopped and backed away in frustration. 

"AH! I can't believe this!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"You know throwing a two-year-old temper tantrum isn't going to help us, " he said continuing to try the door. 

"Bite me Alec, " she said pissed. 

"Don't…tempt me, " he said giving a particular hard shove on the bar. 

She shook her head and began to pace the room. "This is all your damn fault you know. I don't think they made you at Manticore I think they made you at the Willy Wonka factory, " she said with an attitude. 

Alec stopped his shoving on the door, "I think I saw that movie once."

"You are such an asshole, " she said disgusted. 

"You forgot good looking, " he said with cockiness. He was hoping if he pissed her off enough he would get her adrenaline pumping, and then maybe she could help with the door. 

"Stop antagonizing me!" she yelled frustrated. 

He grinned, "You know, you are sexy when you're mad."

That did it for Max, "That's it!" She stomped over to Alec and pushed him away from the bar and pushed on it with all her might. Alec watched with a satisfied grin as she jarred the door open. After a couple of pushes she had the door pushed open. Exhausted she dropped the bar. 

"See that wasn't so hard was it, " Alec asked grinning. 

She noticed the shit eating grin on his face, "You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" he said with an innocent face. He walked past her out the door leaving her scouring at him. "Smart-aleck, " she muttered under her breath as she caught up to him. 

"You know you don't have to be…" she didn't finish her sentence when the floor went out from underneath her. With a surprised cry she fell. 

"Max!" Alec yelled as he sank to the floor. He looked down the whole she fell in and saw her lying flat on her back unconscience. "Oh, jeez, " he saw blood had began to puddle at her head. From the looks of it she fell about fifty feet and she wasn't excepting it or she would've landed on her feet. 

"Max! Max, can you hear me?" he yelled anxiously down at her hoping she would stir in some way. She was unresponsive to his voice. He stood and looked down the whole and gaged his distance and speed before he landed. "Dammit Max, why do you have to put me in these situations?" His selfish side was telling him to leave her and find his own way out, but his caring side was scared to death that she was already dead. 

"Here we go." With cat reflexes he jumped down the whole and landed solidly on his feet. As soon as he landed he made his way over to Max. He kneeled on the floor and examined her closely. 

"Max…Max, wake up, " he insisted. He hated to admit it but he was frightened beyond belief. Here he and Max were, stuck in some facility with no way out. Now, Max was seriously injured and still they were stuck and no way out. He looked her up and down and noticed she had already started to pale from the blood loss from her head. He had to find where she was bleeding and fast or she would die from blood loss. Without hesitation, he ran his hands gently through her hair and found her wound. She jerked when he touched it. That was a good sign. It meant her body was still responsive to pain. Pain was good, it told you you were still alive. He took his hands away from her and they were covered in blood. He shed his jacket then his shirt and repositioned himself to lay her head in his lap as he wrapped his shirt around her head. 

For a few minutes he sat with her head in his lap and stroked her hair. He hadn't realized he was doing it till she jerked suddenly. It occurred to him she might be starting to have seizures. Blunt trauma to the head could cause that. Gently, he lifted her head and place her back on the floor and went to examine the rest of her body. He noticed that her left leg was lying kind of funny. Hesitantly, he reached out and put her leg strait and was relieved to see it wasn't broken on a joint but her thighbone. 

He looked around the room for anything to brace it with and found an old crate. He made his way to it and kicked it to break it apart. He picked a piece up and looked around for something to tie it around her leg with. Across the room there was some rope. With the supplies he had he quickly wrapped her leg to set the bone back in place. After making sure she was taken care of he gently lifted her head again and placed it in his lap. She needed to keep her head elevated to help stop the bleeding. Luckily, she had not gotten paler and that was a good thing. 

He took a deep breath and let it out. He couldn't believe the situations they got into. No matter how hard they tried to stay the hell away from each other something always ends up sticking them together. Even in the current situation he found himself amused. He and Max were always being stuck together and she and Logan were always being shoved apart. They didn't want to be around each other but she and Logan did. The irony of things. 

He looked around the room and saw there were no exits, no windows and no latter's to get back up the whole. This was probably called the whole. Where they put people to punish them. It was an old prison so breaking out was going to be a challenge. 

He looked down at her and gently stroked her hair from her face. "Come on Max…wake up…don't you die on me. Who's gonna keep me in line if you don't. I just need to wake up and tell me you're okay." He wanted her to wake up and start bitching at him so bad. He'd rather hear her wining than see her like this. 

The only thing he could do right now was sit and wait. The next few hours were critical to her survival. If she woke up she could make it, but the longer she remained unconscience the less likely she would survive. The only thing on his side now was hope. 

"I'm here Max…I'm here, " he whispered to her. 

TBC

Alright guys tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I like it, but it wrote itself completely. Give me your opinions please…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four hours since Max had her fall and she was still out cold. This began to worry Alec. Normally, it didn't take an X5 but maybe an hour to recover after an injury like hers. Even with the sustained blood loss and broken leg. 

His eyelids were getting heavy with sleep, but he couldn't sleep in case Max woke up and didn't have the strength to get his attention otherwise. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath. If he concentrated hard enough the only sounds to be heard were her breath and heartbeat that was fast like an X5's heartbeat should be.

He tilted his head to his right and left to pop his neck and hopefully get some of the tension out of his body. He looked down at Max intently, "Come on Max wake up so we can find a way to get out of here." He gently brushed his hand across her face hoping the action would somehow wake her up, but at the same time comfort him. 

He was surprised that White and his men hadn't found them yet. Sure enough that's who it was. Logan sent them to find any kind of evidence White might have left. Logan suspected that the old prison was White's last base of operations. Of course they should've known that White would have surveillance on the place but they went anyway. As usual Alec didn't refuse Max. Why did he do that? Alec was a carefree type of person. Nothing concerned him except himself, but when it came to Max all his morals changed as if he were a different person. 

"Why do you make me care?" he said quietly stroking her hair. "Don't worry…we'll get out of here…I promise."

Right then a small noise came from Max. 

Alec felt a flicker of hope, "Max?"

Another incoherent sound. 

"Max can you hear me?" he said caressing the side of her face. 

She groaned lowly in pain, "Alec…"

He smiled lightly, "Yeah, it's me…how do you feel?"

She slowly opened her eyes then shut them quickly causing pain. "Ah.." 

He gently put his hand over her eyes, "Shh, keep your eyes closed. You hit your head pretty hard. You've got a concussion probably."

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You fell down a fifty foot hole and broke your leg and hit your head pretty hard on the concrete floor, " he explained. 

She hissed in pain, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Well you sure look it, " he said. 

"Jeez thanks, " she said dryly. 

Alec looked around the room for any source of sustenance and a way out. Earlier he'd tried to phone Logan, but the signal couldn't get through the concrete walls. So therefore, they were for all intensive purposes stuck together till she could stand on her own. 

He looked down in time to see Max carefully looking around. "You okay?" he asked concerned. 

If she could've rolled her eyes without passing out she would have. "No, I'm not okay, okay."

He leaned his head back closing his eyes, "Just asking."

She continued to look around and noticed they were in some kind of hole. "Where the hell are we?" 

"Wherever we are there's no way out. At least not with your head injury, " he said. 

"Can you get out by yourself?" she asked. 

His response came seriously and quickly, "I'm not leaving you here."

Max was taken back by the emotion in his voice. She'd never known Alec to show any kind of emotion other than lust no tenderness or concern. "How long have I been out?" she asked putting her hand to her head. 

"About four hours…you started to worry me for a while there, " he said sincerely. 

"Really?" she asked surprised. 

He looked around uncomfortable, "Yeah."

There was a long moment of silence until she spoke, "Thanks…"

He looked down at her and spoke softly, "No problem."

__

I don't think I did to good of a job on this let me know. Don't worry I'm not going to leave this hanging forever I'll get out of my writers block soon so bare with me. Let me know what you please. Reviews I love reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec, " Max called softly from her resting-place on the floor where her head rested in his lap. 

When he didn't answer she carefully twisted in his lap to look up at him. He was fast asleep against the wall. She smiled and rested her head more comfortably in his lap and closed her eyes. She felt almost a hundred percent but she didn't want to risk getting up just yet. Especially since he was asleep. 

She thought back to earlier when he refused to leave her there to get help. It surprised her she admitted that. When she woke up she was surprised to find Alec still there and…comforting her. His conviction made her uneasy in some way. Not necessarily a bad way, but… 

She opened her eyes and looked around the best she could to observe their surroundings. Her gaze fell upon the whole she fell down. It was narrow enough for them to climb back up. The distance from the opening of the whole to the floor was about ten feet. It was a jump they could both make when she was at full strength. 

Above her Alec made an incoherent sound and opened his eyes. He looked down at Max to see how she was and found her staring up at him. He felt his stomach flip at the site of her resting her head in his lap and looking up at him with a glint in her eye. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked staring down at her. 

"Better, " she said softly. "Have a nice nap?"

He opened and closed his eyes, "Yeah, how long was I out?"

"About three hours, " she replied. 

He smiled down at her, "You must be feeling better. You can look up at me without your head feeling like its about to explode."

She chuckled, "I'm pretty much good I just didn't want to try and stand while you were asleep."

He rubbed his face, "You should've woke me."

She shrugged the best she could, "You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself too. Plus, I figured it was good payback for me being out on you for so long."

"Yeah well, that's you always putting me in a position I don't want to be, " he joked. 

She quirked her eyebrow, "Since you're awake, why don't I try standing huh?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and carefully helped her sit up. "Slow…easy…take it easy, " he said as he helped her sit up strait. "You okay?" he asked. 

She just sat for a moment, "Good so far, help me the rest of the way."

"You sure, " he asked concerned. 

She rolled her eyes and thankfully it didn't hurt. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Excuse the hell out of me for showing some concern."

"Yeah well, it's just out of your usual character is all, " she said trying to stand. 

His smart-ass remark was cut off by his instinct to help her. He held her by her hips and helped her stand. She fell against him and grabbed his hands on her hips. 

"Easy there tiger, " he whispered into her ear. "Small steps okay I won't let you go."

His voice and breath so close to her ear rendered her powerless to argue so she only nodded. 

"I'm okay, I think I can do it, " she said as confidently as possible. 

"You sure, " he asked making sure when he let her go she didn't fall flat on her face. 

"Yes!" she insisted. 

Carefully, he let his grip lesson on her till he was fully separated from her. He watched her carefully to see if she staggered. Slowly he walked to stand in front of her and touched her head gently, "How's the head." He said gently. 

"I'm good…really I feel fine, " she said with confidence. She looked up at the opening of the whole and said, "Think we can jump up there and wedge ourselves up to the opening?"

He looked up and said, "Well, I know I can, but do you think you can do it?"

She shrugged, "Won't know till I try. I can go first that way if I loose my grip or get light headed you can break my fall." 

She smiled at the look on his face. 

__

Tell me what you guys think? Is this plot weak or what? Please give me reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"How you doing Max?" Alec called from below her. He watched her very carefully, watching for any sign that she was about to fall. 

She looked down at him and smiled the best she could, "I'm alright…just…need to take a breather." She laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She was feeling a little light headed, but she wasn't about to tell Alec that for the simple fact he would want to get down and let her rest some more and she didn't want to stay down here any longer. Alec was being friendly and gentle with her and it scared her to no end. She didn't know what it meant, but it wasn't Alec's usual behavior towards her. 

Alec looked below and laughed sarcastically. 

Max opened her eyes and looked down at him, "What?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Just thinking that if you do fall…at least you don't weigh anything it won't hurt me to much."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Big baby."

He smiled widened as he heard her words. He noticed she started to climb up again and climbed closer to her. They were only a few feet from the opening. Suddenly, a door could be heard shutting up above. They both froze and looked at each other. Footsteps could be heard going away from them and they relaxed slightly. 

"They must still be looking for us, " He whispered. 

She nodded, "I think the coast is clear." She started to climb again until she felt him reach out and touch her. She looked down at him and saw concern in his eyes. 

"You think this is such a good idea? You're still not a hundred percent. What if we need to fight our way out of here? You think you can do it?" he berated her with questions and all the while it sounded like he was trying to calm himself. 

"If we stay down here there sure to find us. If we get out now and do the 'sneaky Manticore' way we'll be able to get out fine, " she whispered. 

He was convinced, but nodded his head. "Lets do it."

She nodded back and started the climb again. A few moments later she was at the top and carefully looking out the whole to see if anyone was patrolling the hallway. "It's clear, " she said looking down at Alec. She pulled herself up and out of the whole and reached down to help Alec but he was already out and in radar mode. 

"Which way, " he said. 

"I don't know, " she said annoyed. 

"Well we don't want me giving anymore directions do we. I might get us in another trapped room, " he said sarcastically. 

"Fine, " she said tiredly. She pointed down the hall, "This way, the guard went this way so it may be a way out."

He nodded and started to lead the way. Max wasn't going to argue with him about. She wasn't feeling to good. He head injury was starting to get to her, but again she didn't want Alec to know because he would just get pissed off or go into gentle mode again. 

They cornered the hallway and Alec looked to make sure the coast was clear. He signaled her with hand signals that the coast was clear. 

Slowly and carefully they made there way through the many hallways of the old broken down prison. White probably used this place to hold transgenics before they were shipped off to be dissected or killed. The whole they were in was probably a storage area for dead or weakened transgenics. 

Finally, Alec spotted an exit from the building and looked back to Max and signaled her. She nodded and they made their way towards it. Carefully, Alec opened the door and looked out into the courtyard. There was no one to be seen. That worried him the place should be swarming with troops, but yet they hadn't encountered or heard a single one. 

"Something's not right here, " he said worried. 

"No troops, " she corrected. She had the same worries he did. 

"Exactly, this place should be swarming with them. Especially since they know you're here, " he said.

"You should be one to talk. White want's your head just as much as mine since you screwed him over, " she retorted. 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. 

"What do you think…should we go for it?" he asked. 

She looked over his shoulder into the courtyard. It was a ghost town. They both new it was a trap, but had no other choice but to run into it. 

"What other choice do we have?" she stated more than asked. 

"How's your head?" he asked checking her out. 

"It's okay, " she said letting him look at it. 

He finished and sighed. They had no weapons and no cover from here to the gate. They would be literally running for their lives.

"It's no or never, " he whispered. 

"Lets go, " she answered. 

As fast as lightening Alec pulled the door opened and they both made a run for it. As fast as they could they ran towards the perimeter. Max had flashbacks of escaping Manticore and that helped to fuel her need to get past the gate. Gunfire started and Max and Alec both pushed themselves to the limit. Max was ahead of Alec. She looked back and Alec motioned for her to keep going. 

"Don't look back Max keep going dammit!" he yelled. 

Max turned and noticed they were almost to the gate.

"Jump Max!" Alec commanded her and she did on command. She cleared the fence by a good six feet and landed solidly on the other side. She turned to see if Alec had made it across yet and noticed he was to the fence and hanging on it. She ran up to the fence and touch his hands through it. 

"Alec!" she panicked. She noticed he'd been shot in the leg and he couldn't make the ten foot high fence. Visions of Ben filled her mind as she though of what she had to do to him in the same situation. 

"Get out of here Max, " he forced out. 

"You wouldn't leave me and I'm sure as hell not leaving you!" she yelled mad as hell at him. She was not going to leave him behind like she did Ben dammit. She reached as low on the fence as she could and pulled the bottom of the fence out of the ground. When the gap was big enough he crawled under it and was past the gate. 

"Come on Alec, " she said reaching down to support him on her. They made there way into the woods and out of danger…for now.

__

This chapter completely wrote itself! Please give me reviews I love them.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God…we're gonna make it we're gonna make it Max just keep moving remember your training in Manticore. Keep moving in enemy territory even with the wounded. 

Max looked down at Alec's leg as she helped him move with her. It was bleeding badly and he was starting the falter. He may be an X5 but even an X5 needed to be taken care of even more so than a normal person. She pulled his arm over her shoulder tighter as he started to fall out of step. 

"Alec, come on now stay with me, " she said patting his hand as his head drooped. "Let's stop I need to take care of your leg, " she said stopping to rest next to a tree. She helped Alec sit down and immediately started to scan the woods for anyone. 

Alec noticed her behavior and knew she must be slipping into soldier mode. He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. He felt light headed and cold as hell. _Stay awake Alec stay awake._

Max turned back to Alec and began to examine his leg. She reached down and ripped his pant leg exposing the wound and at the same time getting a hiss out of Alec. "Sorry, " she muttered looking at the wound carefully. "I need to cauterize it do you have your knife on you?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded and reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife and a lighter to heat it up. She took the items and opened the knife. She lit the lighter and began to heat the knife. Alec watched as the blade began to burn and turn red. He knew it would hurt like hell but if he didn't cauterize it soon it would get infected and they still had to trek back to the city. 

"Ready?" she asked putting the hot knife to his wound before he could respond. The blade sizzled against his skin and Alec's face retorted in major pain, but he didn't let any sounds pass through his beautifully shaped lips. He just clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Max pulled the knife away and he took a couple of deep breaths. 

"How did I know you were going to do that?" he asked blinking a couple of times. 

"Training…sorry, " she said cleaning the knife and wiping his wound clean as best she could. "There…how's that?" she asked. When they were children the instructors used to tell them if one of their unit were ever injured to distract them from their injuries as best as possible. She finished cleaning the wound and patched it up the best she could with what she had. She wiped her hands on her jacket and sat down next to him. It was a fairly cold night and they only had the clothes on their backs. 

"Thanks, " he said putting his hands under his arms hoping to warm them up. 

Max stood and came to sit by Alec. After she'd sat down for a moment the pain in her head caught up with her and she began to fall over until Alec reached out quickly and grabbed her to keep her from hitting her head on the ground. "Max! You okay?" he asked concerned. 

She nodded with her eyes closed, "Yeah…I…just everything's starting to catch up with me I guess." She noticed that he hadn't removed his hands and couldn't figure out if it was because he was concerned or he wanted to be warm. She could feel how cold his hands were through her clothes. 

"Alec you're freezing, " she said turning toward him. 

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, well it's colder than a witches tity out here Max and I've lost quit a bit of blood." 

She sighed and closed her eyes, "We need to keep moving, but with your injury…" she trailed off looking around them. 

"Yeah well, your injury doesn't help either, " he added for her. He hated the fact she was trying to ignore her head injury. Even for her falling fifty feet and hitting her head was taking it's toll and she was genetically perfect. He looked down at his watch and saw it was well after midnight. He pulled his cell phone out to see if he had a signal yet. _Dammit, you'd think Logan would be freaking out because we were supposed to check in hours ago. _

He knew that himself or Max weren't in a position to move but they had too soon. "Why don't we just rest for a little while alright, " Alec stated looking around. 

"We can't White's on our ass, " she said leaning on her knees holding her head. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Alec, "Max you've got a head injury and I've been shot in the leg we won't get far if we don't rest for a little while."

"We've gotta keep moving, " she said rocking herself. "It hurts, " she cried suddenly. 

Alec reached out and brought her against his body wrapping his arms around her, "Shh…just rest Max…just rest okay."

She settled against his chest and closed her eyes. Alec let his head fall back against the tree. He needed to stay awake on guard in case White's people caught up to them. They'd been on the run for about an hour and he figured they had about another hour of a trek before they reached the city. But, nonetheless they did need to move soon. White knew Alec had been shot so he knew they wouldn't be moving as fast as normal. 

Alec felt another dizzy spell and closed his eyes trying to fight it off. _I can't fall asleep I have to stay awake._ He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked down at Max who had fallen asleep. He was surprised she lasted as long as she did with having to help him move. He pulled some of her hair out of her face and just watched her. Even though she was Manticore and beauty was a given she had another beauty to her. She had a beautiful mind that kept him coming back for more. 

Suddenly, his head shot up and behind the tree he and Max were propped against. He scanned the forest. He didn't see anyone but he heard them. They were about a hundred yards away and moving fast. 

"Max wake up, " he said shaking her awake. 

She snapped awake and looked around her, "What?"

"White's on our trail you've gotta move, " he ordered. 

__

What's he talking about 'I've gotta move'? She stood and reached down for him, "Come on get up lets go."

Alec slapped her hand away, "No Max, you have to go on without me. They've probably got dogs on the scent of my blood and they'll be on us all they way so you have to go." 

Max had a flashback all the sudden. 

__

(Flashback)

"Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me, " Ben pleaded.

"Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught, " Max pleaded back. 

"I know, " he said looking at her pointedly and her face falls as she realizes what he wants her to do. 

"Ben, I can't, " she said shaking her head about to cry. 

"Please…you know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies……please Max, " he begged. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he continues to beg her with his pleading eyes. 

"Tell me about the good place Ben, " she said getting a blank look on her face. 

He smiled, "Where no one ever gets punished."

"No one gets yelled at, " she continued. 

"And nobody disappears and when you wake up in the morning you can stay in bed as long as…" he is cut off when Max snapped his neck. She dropped his head to the ground and began to cry heavily. 

__

(Present)

Max shook her head violently, "No, I will not leave you here not again!" She reached down to make him stand but Alec grabbed her by the face. 

"Max! Listen to me! Both of us cannot get away…you have to go before they get here now GO!" he yelled and shoved her back making her fall to the ground in shock. 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

"Alec…I…can't leave you here, " she cried. "I can't do this again I can't."

Alec knew immediately what she was talking about…Ben. She had to kill Ben to keep him from being caught by Manticore. 

Their attention was snapped back to reality when they heard White and his men getting closer. Their eyes met and Max began to cry harder. Alec wanted to comfort her tell her don't cry over him that he wasn't worth crying over. 

"Get going Max you don't have much time, " he said slumping to the ground against the tree. 

She looked between Alec and the approaching sounds a couple of times before she stood. 

"I'll stall them as best I can so you can get ahead, " he said. When she didn't move he yelled, "GO!" 

Suddenly, she ran over to him falling to her knees and hugged him tightly to her. "I'll find you, " she whispered in conviction then stood and ran as fast as she could. 

Alec watched her retreating form disappear as he heard White and his men approach. 

"I found one sir!" A man yelled. 

"Where!?" White yelled coming to stand next to the soldier. White saw Alec propped against the tree and approached him carefully as about ten men surrounded Alec with their guns drawn knowing how dangerous he was. 

"Well if it isn't 494. Where's 452?" White asked. 

Alec shrugged with a smile, "Hell if I know."

White kicked Alec in the leg where he'd been shot making Alec grab it in pain. "I'll ask again. Where is 452?" White said kneeling at a safe distance from Alec. He may have been injured but White knew better than to underestimate any transgenic especially an X5 the most successful series from Manticore. 

Alec began to laugh, "You'll never catch her…haven't you figured that out yet?"

White stood, "I thought it was just a 'summer fling' between you and 452?"

Alec didn't say anything. 

"You transgenics disgust me, " he reached behind his back and pulled a tranquilizer gun out and shot Alec. 

Alec passed out instantly. 

"Take him back…I can use him, " White said walking off. 

__

Well what yall think? I want reviews give me advice where I should go next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part I

Max ran…ran as far and as fast as she could through the thick forest. She couldn't stop or what just happened would catch up with her. Every muscle in her body screamed for her to stop but she kept running. Her head began to throb with pain from the stress she was putting on her body and she fell to the ground from a full out run. She grabbed her head and cried out in pain her screams echoing through the woods. Her sobs racked her body violently as she moved herself into a kneeling position. 

She couldn't believe she left him behind. She couldn't believe she left him for White, but she couldn't bring herself to do to him what she did to Ben. 

__

Ben…Alec..

It was so ironic it was déjà vu all over again. Only a year ago she had to kill Alec's twin Ben to save his life. He begged her not to let Lydecker take him back to Manticore. They had been fighting and she broke his leg and she couldn't carry him out of the forest or both of them would've been caught. Ben told her she knew what she needed to do. Max didn't want to but she didn't want him to go back to Manticore either…to the bad place, which is where they would've put him after they'd poked and prodded him as much as they wanted. She killed him to save them both it was what he wanted. 

Now, only a year later she was in the same situation with Alec. Being chased by people wanting to kill or capture them with Alec being injured to where he couldn't walk on his own. White's men were catching up to them and they had to make a choice. Someone had to stay behind and Alec chose himself to save her. They were tracking his blood trail so as long as he was with her they could track them. Alec told her to leave him behind but Max didn't want to hear it. In the end at the last possible moment she made her decision to leave him behind, but swore to him she would come back for him. 

She stood from the ground with unsteady legs. Earlier, as she and Alec were climbing out of the whole she fell into she removed the brace that he put on her. Her leg was badly bruised but it wasn't broken like Alec thought, and the aching was starting to catch up with her along with her head. She listened to see if they were following her and didn't hear anything but the usual sounds in the forest. That's when she noticed it was raining. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back letting the rain fall down her beautiful features. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned her head forward again and started walk again. She took a couple of steps and turned to look behind her. 

"I will come back for you Alec, " she turned and ran away towards the city. 

Part II

"Where the hell are they Logan!" Original Cindy yelled as she paced his apartment at Foggle Towers. 

Logan clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He looked to Asha as she walked back into the room. She'd been on the phone with a couple of her informants about Max and Alec. They'd been missing since the night before and it was early morning and no word from either of them. 

"Anything?" he asked hopefully. 

Asha shook her head, "Nothing, none of my informants have heard anything on them. Good thing is no military convoys have came or left the area that Max and Alec were last seen in so…" she trailed off knowing it wouldn't help matters any. 

"Maybe they just havin to lay low till the coast is clear, " Original Cindy said trying to put some light into the situation. 

"Could be, but I think they would've found some way of contacting us by now, " Logan said shattering Original Cindy's hopes. 

Original Cindy slumped against the wall in defeat. She hoped nothing had happened to Max or even Alec. It was supposed to be an in and out mission and Max and Alec would've been home in time for Crash. Apparently, something went wrong. 

"Maybe they are just laying low Logan. Alec's cell phone could've went dead and they've got no other way of reaching us, " Asha said trying to help matters with some hope. 

Original Cindy couldn't take it anymore, "Or maybe Logan sendin Max on a supposed 'full proof' mission blew up in her face and she got herself captured."

"Cindy…" Logan was cut off by Original Cindy. "…I don't want to hear it Logan. It amazes me how you send Max on these dangerous missions over and over again without thinkin. Yeah, Max is a revved up female but she still human Logan and even she can get hurt or worse die!" 

Logan and Original Cindy just stared at one another until Original Cindy sighed, "I'm sorry, look…I'm gonna go see if Joshua's heard anything." She grabbed her coat and left without another word. 

Asha took a deep breath and let it out crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't let it get to you Logan. She was just venting…she's just as worried about them as you are."

"But she's right, " he said plainly. "I put Max's life at risk every time I ask her to do an assignment."

Asha walked closer to him, "She's got Alec to help her now…" she was cut off.

"…Alec's with her now Asha…and we haven't heard from them. What does that tell you?" he asked getting irritated. 

Asha looked at him closely, "What is this really about Logan? I know you're worried but what else is bothering you?"

Logan sighed closing his eyes, "Nothing is bothering me Asha I'm just worried about Max."

Asha shook her head, "I can't believe you, at a time like this you're worried about her being with Alec."

"No I'm not, " he said getting upset. 

"Well what do you expect Logan? Alec is someone she can confide in someone who can truly understand what she's been through in her life and you…you never try to look at what you got right in front of you, " she rambled upset. 

Logan just stared at her. "What are you saying Asha?"

Asha was upset, with herself most of all. After all this time she'd kept her mouth shut so Max and Logan could try to find some happiness, but she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. "I'm saying the whole time Max was back at Manticore I was here for you and you couldn't see me…me."

Logan's face fell into a sad expression. He stepped forward and hugged her, "I'm sorry Asha I…I…" He didn't know what to say. He was so consumed with getting back at Manticore for killing Max he didn't have time for anything else. 

Asha pulled away from him and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off like that. Not at a time like this and…I know how much you love her and much you want to get this virus cured so you can. It was selfish of me to do this, " she reached for her things but Logan stopped her. 

"Asha don't go, " he said grabbing her arm. 

She stopped and looked at him, "Logan don't…please…I couldn't handle it. I know you don't feel for me the way I feel for you so…lets not go into it okay."

"Asha…" he pulled her to him until they were only an inch away from kissing. They were snatched out of there moment when the elevator doors opened. They instantly pulled away from one another and Max stumbled into view. 

"Al…ec…" Max croaked out before she fell to the floor and passed out. 

"Max!" Logan yelled running over to her. 

Asha followed closely behind and kneeled down next to her to examine her injuries. "Check the elevator for Alec. He might've passed out before they got here."

Hesitantly, Logan stood and went to the elevator and pushed the button to open it. The doors opened fully and no Alec. "He's not in here, " Logan said coming back to stand over Max and Asha. "Is she okay?" he asked worried. 

"I think she took a fall. She's got a nasty bump on her head and a severely bruised thigh, and she's lost a lot of blood, " she looked up at Logan sorrowfully. 

"What the hell went wrong?" he asked himself. 

"And where's Alec?" Asha asked in wonder. 

Part III

Alec stirred from sleep as he heard voices around him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, which he regretted immediately because of the bright light in the room. He blinked a couple of times to clear his blurry vision. He could tell there were two people standing in front of him but he couldn't make either of them out. Finally, his vision cleared and he saw the two people in front of him. 

"Nice to see you're finally awake 494, " White said walking around Alec. 

Alec took in his surroundings and noticed he was chained to the ceiling completely nude. 

"Hope you had a nice nap, " White said coming to a stop in front of Alec. 

Alec shrugged as best he could considering his position, "I could've slept longer, but that's the thing with tranquilizers…can't keep a good transgenic down."

White snorted, "You think you and your fellow transgenics are so perfect…your nothing! Filth is what you are, including 452."

"Then why do you want her so bad?" Alec said angrily. 

"It's not important, " White said. 

"Why is she so important to you?" Alec wanted to know once and for all why White and his superiors wanted her. 

"The only thing you need to know is that you're the bait. It's a weakness I've noticed in 452. Whenever one of her fellow transgenics gets themselves in trouble she's got to come to the rescue, and I know she'll come for you, " White said pacing back and forth in front of Alec. 

Alec laughed, "You don't know her as well as you think you do."

White stopped with his back turned away from Alec. "Tell me about her, " he asked curiously. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything, " Alec said bluntly. He would not betray his kind or Max ever again. The anguish on her face when she found out he'd been killing transgenics to save his own ass was too much for him he couldn't bare to see her that way again. At least she was far away from White and safe. Who cared if White killed him no one cared about him anyway. 

White turned and slowly started to pace until he came to a stop in front of Alec. "Tell me something, why were you and 452 assigned as breeding partner?" 

"How the hell should I know. Maybe they thought the kids would look good. Brown hair…blue eyes…" Alec trailed with a smirk on his face. 

"Or maybe it had something to do with your genetics, " White snapped his fingers and Otto gave him a folder out of his briefcase. White opened the folder and thumbed through it. "Says here that you and 452 were genetically perfect for one another." White looked up from the folder, "Guess it was to have perfect kids." He closed the folder and walked till he stood in front of Alec. "I'll be back in a few hours, and then I hope you'll be in more of a mood to talk…for your sake." He turned and motioned for his assistant Otto to follow him out. "Catch you later 494, " White said as he and Otto exited the cell. The door shut and locked. 

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. _Don't come back here Max, please._

Well, what do you guys think is it getting better. For those who think this is going to have a sad ending…I'm gonna leave you hanging on that one. I can't spoil it for you. Please review… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

__

Part I

Logan watched from the foot of the bed as Asha finished checking Max's head injury and leg injury. It had been an hour since Max had stumbled into Logan's apartment and passed out. Asha finished her assessment and stood up from the side of the bed. She motioned for Logan to follow her out of the room. He watched Max for a few moments then joined Asha out in the living room. 

"How is she doing?" he asked looking back into the room. 

"She's recovering quickly as far as I can tell. It looks like she's put her body through hell hasn't given it time to rest. I think that's why she passed out, from exhaustion, " Asha said crossing her arms over her chest. 

Logan sighed and removed his glasses. "What the hell went wrong and where's Alec?" he asked quietly.

Asha shook her head, "I don't know but, I'd take a wild guess and say it's not good." She looked back towards Max and Logan followed her gaze. 

If Max was hurt this bad there was no telling how bad Alec was hurt or worse…dead. 

"I'm going to call some contacts I can trust and see if they can locate him, " he said turning and heading towards his computer. 

Asha stayed where she was looking in on Max as she continued to sleep. 

__

Part II

Alec stared at the wall in front of him, blankly. He was so glad Max was able to get away. That was all the concerned him. He didn't care whether or not he died or whatever as long as she was safe. That's all he has ever wanted. He had come to respect and care for Max more than he should have let himself. Manticore taught them that feelings were a weakness and nothing more. He thought Manticore was right after what happened with Rachel. He loved her more than anything in the world and she died because of him. Hell he was the cause of her death. They took him back to Manticore for reindoctrination and before he forgot about her he swore to himself he would never love again. 

As he hung from the ceiling staring blankly at the wall he realized he broke his vow…Max.

__

Part III

"Logan!" Original Cindy called out as she waltzed on in his apartment like she lived there. 

Quickly, Logan and Asha both stepped out of the computer room putting there fingers up to indicate her to be quiet. Original Cindy was about to give them hell when she followed Asha's gaze to a spare bedroom and saw Max sound asleep on the bed. She gaped and started toward the room when Asha touched her shoulder. 

"Don't disturb her she's been out since she got here, " Asha explained softly so she wouldn't irritate her. 

Original Cindy looked back at Max and that's when it hit her that she hadn't seen Alec. She took her gaze from Max and looked around the apartment. "Where's Alec?" she asked concerned. 

Logan and Asha's faces fell. 

"We don't know, " Logan spoke. 

Original Cindy glared at Logan. She really used to like Logan but as of late he was starting to get on her nerves. 

"How did she get here?" Original Cindy asked nodding back to Max. 

"Shortly after you left she stumbled into the apartment and passed out, " Asha explained.

"God, " Original Cindy mumbled running her fingers through her hair and stepping into the doorway to Max's room. She looked over Max and noticed she was really hurt. She felt Asha step up behind her. "What happened to her?" she asked Asha quietly. 

Asha stepped to stand next to her, "From the looks of it she took a hit to the head and a severely bruised thigh, but other than that she's okay. She just needs some rest for now." She put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently for comfort. 

Original Cindy smiled, "Yeah, my boo always come through."

Logan stood behind them a couple feet listening to the exchange. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. What the hell went wrong. It was an easy mission. In and out. Apparently, it wasn't as simple as he thought if Max came out of it with a head injury and Alec missing. That thought lead to another. Why did she come back alone? Even if she hated someone she wouldn't leave them with a bad guy. The only thing he could think of…was Alec sacrificed himself for Max. 

__

Part IV

White walked down a long corridor of the compound he was set up at for the moment. He managed to capture 494 that morning, but 452 slipped out of his grasp. 

"Sir, we've got a problem…it's 494, " Otto said catching up to White. 

"What seems to be the problem, " White asked. 

"He keeps yelling different things over and over he won't shut up, " Otto explained. 

"Hello! Can I get some food and clothes in here please!? I require more calories in a day than you do in a week!" Alec yelled playfully. For the past hour he'd been yelling something constantly just trying to get on their nerves. He knew some time soon they would start to interrogate him about Max. Manticore trained him to withstand interrogation to never give anything away, but he didn't want to take the risk of slipping. White was methodical and persistent and wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. Alec knew the only thing he could do is hope for a quick death before he even had the chance to slip anything about Max. He…would…not…tell…White…anything…about…Max. 

He was brought out of his revere when the door to his cell opened to reveal White, Otto and four other guards. 

"Hey! I was wondering where my host went. You know I've been here a while and I haven't been fed and it's kinda cold in here if you know what I mean, " Alec commented with a cocky smile. 

White smiled a lopsided grin, "What's the matter 494? Don't like your accommodations?"

"Alec, " Alec replied casually. 

"Excuse me, " White replied. 

Alec acted as casual as he could. "Alec, my name is Alec."

Suddenly White reached out and grabbed Alec around the throat squeezing tightly, "You don't deserve a name you're nothing but filth! You transgenics think you're so superior! You've got a number for a name from a barcode you've got on the back of your neck!" He continued to choke Alec as he started a line of questions, "Now, I want you too tell me every single place I can possibly find that bitch 452 or I will kill you where you hang." He released his grip on Alec's throat to allow him to speak. 

Alec coughed, "Go ahead and kill me then…cause I'm not telling you anything."

White took a deep breath to calm himself and chuckled. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the hand he had around Alec's neck off. "You're quit protective of her. Yet you say nothing ever happened between the two of you back at Manticore during the breeding program."

Alec just stared strait ahead. Rule number one of interrogation was to blank out the interrogator to shut yourself off from them. 

"Leave us, " White instructed to Otto and the guards. 

Otto looked a little reluctant but ordered the guards out with him. 

As soon as White heard the door latch and lock he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a knife. He flipped it open and did a neat trick with it. "I know you were exceptionally trained at Manticore for interrogations such as the one you're about to get, but…this ones a little different. I'm the one doing the interrogation not some moron who doesn't know his ass from a whole in the ground." He walked till he stood directly in front of Alec giving him nothing else to look at. "I'll make a deal with you 494."

Alec snorted with a smile, "Yeah, last time you offered me a deal you stuck a mini bomb at the base of my skull."

"I don't trust transgenics, " White said. 

"I don't trust you, " Alec replied icily. 

White nodded, "At least we agree on something. What we don't agree on is 452. If you tell me where she is I promise to make your death painless and quick. If you don't tell me where she is I will keep you alive as long as I can and in as much pain as possible."

"She won't come for me, " Alec said dryly. "She can't stand me. Why do you think she left me in the woods?"

"I don't buy it, " White said bored. 

Alec shrugged as best he could with being chained to the ceiling. "I told you, you don't know her as well as you think you do. You think she's gonna waste her time on someone who does nothing but mess her up at every turn? She's probably celebrating with a bottle of liquor right now." Alec stared White in the eye not letting him think he had him in the least. On the outside he looked relaxed and cool, but on the inside Alec was terrified. He only hoped White would buy into his story and just go ahead and kill him. 

White shook his head, "I wish you had played along 494." He put his knife away and yelled for the guard. The door to the cell came open and White stepped closer to Alec face and spoke quietly, "How about this deal…if you don't tell me where she is, when I do find her I will make sure she suffers through hell. I don't think she'll like my kind of torture." He turned and left before Alec could reply. They shut and locked the door again and Alec let fear cross his face. For him and Max. There was no telling what he would do to Max, but he couldn't tell him where she was he would not doubt do the same thing anyway. 

__

Part V

"Have you found anything yet?" Asha asked quietly coming up behind Logan at his computer. 

He sighed, "Nothing. No military convoys came in or out of the city in the past twenty-four hours. I think it's safe to say he's at the compound and most likely being held hostage as bait for Max." 

"Yeah, and she's going to fall for it sure enough, " Asha said crossing her arms. 

"No she's not, " Logan said bluntly. 

Asha looked down at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think she needs to be going after Alec in her condition. Besides I don't think Alec would want her too…" 

From Max's room Original Cindy listened to the hushed conversation between Logan and Asha. She couldn't believe Logan was going to actually let Alec die. She knew what was going to happen as soon as Max woke up. She will want to go get Alec out of White's clutches. And when Logan tells her not to do it she is gonna let loose on him. Original Cindy had noticed Max and Alec growing closer but neither one of them noticed it. The relationship Max and Alec have is complex and subtle. Nothing happened too fast or too slow everything seemed to happen when it needed to happen. 

She was brought out of her revere by Logan and Asha's voices getting louder and she quickly stood from the bed and walked out the room closing the door quietly. 

"Would you two keep it down!" Original Cindy yelled quietly pointing to the room Max slept in. 

Logan and Asha immediately got quiet. 

"I need some air, " Asha said grabbing her coat and leaving. 

A few moments of silence encased the room as Logan stared down at his feet. 

"You really just wanna leave him there?" Original Cindy asked quietly putting her hands in her back pockets.

Logan shifted on his feet and repositioned his glasses, "I beginning to think this is pointless. Alec probably is alive but for how long. Why should Max risk her life for Alec when all White will probably do is shoot him dead as soon as he has Max? What would be the point?"

"That ain't the point Logan…" Original Cindy was cut off.

"…I will go back for him, " Max practically whispered. 

Logan and Original Cindy both turned to look at her in surprise and thankfulness. Max stood in the doorway with the same clothes she had on when she got to Logan's. She tried to remember the past couple of hours. She remembered leaving Alec in the forest to be captured by White and running till she got to Logan's and then nothing. 

"Max you okay?" Original Cindy asked stepping closer to her. 

Max closed her eyes, "Yeah, my head hurts just a little. How long was I out?"

"All day just about, " Logan said stepping closer to stand next to Original Cindy. "Other than the headache how are you feeling?" he asked. 

"I just left him there, " Max said with tears showing in her eyes. "I didn't want too but…he told me to go…" she closed her eyes and her tears fell from her eyes. 

Original Cindy pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair telling her everything would be alright.

Logan sighed realizing that Max would go after Alec no matter what he said. At that moment he realized Max and Alec had a special bond whether they knew it or not. All transgenics are bonded, he'd seen proof of that enough. He suddenly felt guilty for wanting to leave Alec to die. Maybe he was just jealous that Max really cared about Alec and that Alec cared about Max. But, that was no reason to leave him to die. 

__

AH! I hope this was long enough. I hate short chapters to stuff if I can help it I won't write a short chapter. I hope I portrayed Logan at the end alright. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

__

Part I

Max and Original Cindy sat on the edge of Logan's bed. Original Cindy hugged her and stroked her hair as Max cried quiet tears of sadness. She knew what she was going through. She knew about Ben, what Max had to do. Here she was going through the same thing with Alec. How painful it must have been for her to just leave him there for White to take. It was déjà vu all over again. 

"Cindy, " Max said in a small voice. 

Original Cindy pulled back slightly and looked down at Max, "Yeah."

Max pulled away from her and ran her hands over her face and carefully through her hair. When she pulled her hair from her face Original Cindy could tell she was still crying. Her face was red and streaked from the persistent tears. Max leaned forward on her knees looking out into the living room of Logan's apartment. 

"How could I…how could I have left him?" Max asked quietly almost whispering. 

Original Cindy sighed inwardly. She knew Max would try to make herself feel guilty for Alec being captured. "Max, it's not your fault. What other choice did you have? He wanted you to get away. He didn't want you to get taken too."

"It doesn't make it right…does it?" Max said looking down at her hands. 

"It doesn't matter now, " Original Cindy said. She leaned forward into the same position as Max. "All that matters now is that we get him out of there."

Max turned toward her with a slight smile, "We?"

Original Cindy shrugged with a small smile, "What can I say, can't help but love the boy."

Max looked back down at her hands. "Yeah, " she whispered. 

"Yeah, " Original Cindy whispered back. Max made a move to stand from the bed and Original Cindy helped her stand from the bed and they carefully made their way to the couch in the living room. 

Logan heard noise behind him and looked to see Original Cindy helping Max to sit down on the couch. He smiled glad to see her at least awake and standing. He stood from his computer and made his way over to them. 

"Hey, you're looking better, " he said kneeling in front of her. 

She gave a smile, "Yeah, I feel better too." She touched the back of her head and winced slightly. "Next time I'll learn where to step."

"What happened?" Logan asked standing back up putting his hands in his pockets. 

Max stared at the floor shaking her head slowly, "Everything was going good until…I accidentally gave away our position and we had to run through the compound to find an exit. Alec thought he found one but we ended up getting stuck in a room. We worked at the door for about half an hour, and of course by that time I was ready to kill Alec. Turns out he was just trying to piss me off so we could get the door unlodged. He made a smart-alec comment as he walked out the door and I stormed after him and the next thing I know I'm falling…fifty feet." She touched the back of her head again.

"How did you get out?" Original Cindy asked astonished. 

"Climbed out later after I was feeling better. I was knocked out by the fall but…I could hear Alec's voice…he was so frantic. I was in and out for a while then when I finally came too Alec was asleep so I let him rest no one had found us yet and I couldn't hear anything, " Max explained still looking at the spot on the floor with kind of an amused expression on her face in regards to her and Alec's pitter patter. "Then we realized we couldn't stay down there forever so we decided to climb back up the hole as best we could." She took a deep breath, "Half way up we heard voices and stopped to see where they were headed. Finally, we got out and made our way to the front of the compound. That's when things really got strange." She shook her head again, "There were no guards, nothing. We knew it was a trap we knew as soon as we made a run for the fence they would come out of the wood works. Sure enough that's what they did. I made it over the fence but Alec got shot in the leg and couldn't make it over. I ripped the bottom of the fence and he crawled through and we made a run for it…" she trailed off her eyes becoming blank again. 

"It's okay Max, " Original Cindy said rubbing her back. 

Max's eyes filled with tears again. "We ran as far as we could till they caught up to us…Alec said he couldn't make it for me to go…that he would hold them off. I tried to take him with me but…he just…kept shoving me away and yelling at me to go." By now she had fresh tears running down her face. 

Logan kneeled again and Max looked at him, "Don't worry Max. We'll get him back."

"I know, I promised him I would, " Max said wiping the tears away and standing from the couch on her own. She faltered slightly and instinctively Logan reached out grab her but Max quickly backed away bumping into the couch. 

"Sorry, " Max said apologetic. 

Logan didn't say anything just looked at her. 

"I'm going after him, " Max said turning and making her way to the door. 

"By yourself!" Original Cindy yelled going after her with Logan right behind her. "At least take Joshua with you." 

"I can't involve Joshua in this it's too dangerous, " Max said as the elevator opened. 

"Max this is insane you can't do this by yourself you can barely stand on your own, " Logan pleaded desperately 

"Don't!" Max yelled turning quickly toward them. She stared at both Logan and Original Cindy with pleading eyes. They didn't understand they couldn't. She didn't know how much Alec meant to her until he was gone. The phrase 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' was holding true in her case. 

"I can't loose him, " Max said with a broken voice. She looked into Logan's eyes and could see the brief hurt in them. She loved Logan she did with all her heart. She didn't know what she felt for Alec she just knew she felt something for him. She slumped against the wall defeated. She didn't know what to do what to think. She knew she couldn't go in their all gung-ho she would only get them killed. She couldn't get Joshua involved she didn't want to risk him. 

Suddenly, an idea hit her.

__

Part II

Alec bit the inside of his lip as the whip cracked against his back again. White had been torturing him for hours asking the same old questions over and over. 

__

Where is 452?

Where can I find her?

Who would know where she is?

But, he wouldn't answer just kept his eyes forward and his mouth shut. The pain was almost unbearable. He felt hot and cold at the same time. White had used the whip, needles, a knife…the list went on. There wasn't apart of his body that wasn't covered in blood from where it poured out of his wounds. He hanged in his own puddle of blood limply. 

White walked to stand in front of Alec and grabbed him by the chin making him look at him. "I can make this stop right now, just tell me…" Alec spit in his face cutting him off. White pulled out his handkerchief again to wipe his face then put it back in his pocket calmly. Without warning he punched Alec in the face smashing his nose, blood going everywhere. He didn't knock Alec out which surprised him. 

"Take him down!" White yelled pacing in front of Alec. 

The guards moved to release Alec letting him drop to the floor on his knees. Alec looked up in time to see White's foot coming in contact with his face. Alec fell back till he hit the wall the concrete cutting into his open whip wounds making him yell out in pain. 

White stalked up to him grabbing him by the hair getting in his face, "Where's the transgenic in you now, huh?" White released Alec letting him fall back to the floor. "Can't even stand you're pathetic. That's why we're superior to you."

Alec spit blood out of his mouth and looked up at White. "I thought I was full of myself, but you've got me beat, " Alec remarked. 

"I want 452!" White yelled getting impatient. 

"She's long gone by now, " Alec breathed. He was in so much he could barely keep himself awake. 

White was about to say something when Otto opened the door and walked inside, "Sir, you won't believe it…452 just turned herself in…"

__

OH MY GOD! Max turned herself in, what ever will she do for herself…for Alec???????? Please review I know this cahpter was short but hey at least it's another one right? I'll post more as soon as I get another chapter written. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part I 

Max stood surrounded by at least twenty men with fully automatic weapons pointed at her ready to fire. She just stood there with her hands at her side…waiting. She looked around at all the men surrounding her like she was ready to attack them. That was how she wanted them, on edge. Her thoughts didn't linger long on the guards but to Alec. 

__

God, I wonder what they've done to him? Is he okay? Is he even still alive? I just want him to be okay…please…

"Nice to see you again 452, " White said walking up the ramp to Max. She looked him up and down. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire. The suit and tie was replaced with a jump suit. She met his eyes and gave him an icy stare. 

"I wanna see Alec, " she said protectively. 

White raised his eyebrows and started to circle her, "I don't think…you want to see him at the moment. He's a little…beaten up."

Max felt the rage building inside her. She didn't move just continued to stare strait ahead as he circled her. "I swear to God if you've done…."

"…he'll live…just like any of your transgenic kind, " White interrupted. 

"You better hope so or I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death instead of a quick one, " Max shot back angrily. She knew she shouldn't let her emotions show, but she didn't know where all the protectiveness for Alec was coming from but she couldn't stop it. 

She felt him step up behind her and she quickly turned to meet him head on. He leered down at her as she stared up at him. 

"I wanna see him…now, " she demanded. 

He sneered down at her, "You'll see him soon enough 452."

She titled her head up at him, "I don't think you heard me clearly, see…" she turned and walked a few feet away with guns still trained on her. She turned back to face him with her arms crossed over her chest, "…if I'm not out of here in six hours with Alec I die." She was strait faced and serious when she said it. 

White narrowed his eyes, "Oh really."

"I've got a deadly poison going through my system right now. If I don't get that antidote in six hours I'll be dead. Now I don't think you want that do you. Think about how pissed off your superiors will be if someone you're supposed to bring in alive for testing and experimenting all the sudden just fell dead…on your watch?" 

White looked at her menacingly. He could tell she wasn't bluffing. He knew enough about her to know she would risk her own life for her own kind especially Alec. "Six hours huh?" he asked circling her again. 

"That's right, " she clarified. 

He came to a stop in front of her, closely, "I want proof before I let you leave."

"Fine, " she said staring up at him. "But don't think you're going to be able to cure me before I go. It's a very picky thing." She saw his jaw clench and wanted to laugh but knew better. 

"Take her to medical, " White ordered backing away from her. "I'll see you in an hour 452…be ready." With that he turned and walked away leaving her. 

Part II

__

Why did you come back here Max? 

Alec stared at the floor at his feet wondering what was going on outside his cell. It had been at least an hour since Otto came into his cell and said Max had turned herself in. 

__

Maybe it was a trick to make me crack…

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He tried to sleep on numerous occasions but he was too hyped up and too much adrenaline was pumping through his system to let him even rest. He rested his head on his arm and tried to let sleep take him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel the pain as much. 

Part III

Logan looked down at his watch…two hours had gone by. 

"Don't worry Logan she'll be back in time, with Alec, " Cindy said pacing. 

"What if she's not back in time? What if something goes wrong…again?" Logan asked turning to face her. 

Cindy stopped her pacing and faced him. "Look, if I got the 411 on this White guy about Max he ain't gonna let my boo die. She to important for him and those funky Familiars he with, " she explained. 

"But that doesn't cover Alec's ass, " Logan stated. 

"Max ain't gonna let nothin happen to Alec, " Cindy said a little to persistently. 

Logan looked at her carefully as she avoided his gaze. He was about to say something when the front door to his apartment opened. He and Cindy turned to see Asha and Sam, Max's doctor walk into view. "Did you get it?" Logan asked quickly walking over to them. 

"I got it right here, " Sam said pulling out the vile of blue formula. "I did some testing before I came back. Since Max is a transgenic her system may be able to fight it off longer than six hours but I'm not for sure. So if she doesn't make it back here in six hours I wouldn't get worried till about seven or eight hours."

"Is that somethin you can just make another batch of if you can find out what kind of poison it is?" Cindy asked putting her hands in her back pockets. 

Sam chuckled, "No, this is a newly developed poison that is specifically designed mutate in every different host. The cure or vaccine is different for every person according to their genetics and antibody structures. Even if White is able to find out what kind of poison it is. It would most certainly take him more than six hours to find her specific cure."

"Now all we can do is wait, " Asha said crossing her arms over her chest. 

I know this is a lot shorter than all the rest of my chapters and it's been quit a while since I've updated, but here it is anyway. I promise the next chapter will be much longer J 


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

NOT AN UPDATENOTIFICATION

I just got a review tonight on 12/21 or 12/22 asking if I was going to update this story. To be honest I truly want to it's one of my favorites and I haven't read any fics similar to it yet. If there are any then I'd like to read them. This one I do plan on finishing it's been 2 1/2 years but I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT KILLS ME LOL! It might take me another 2 years but it will get finished. About three months ago I actually worked on it but I didn't get too far with it. Just give MORE time. Thanks so much to everyone that has stuck with this story and has bugged me to no end lol! Keep it up it's what I need.

Thanks, Donna Lynn


End file.
